Kisah di Bawah Langit
by Adelways Shizuka Usagi
Summary: Langit. Warna birunya mengingatkanku pada mata indah itu. Mata yang bisa menenangkan hatiku. Mata itu selalu bisa membuatku merasa aman. Langit menjadi saksi bisu atas kisah cintaku/"Sebenarnya,aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu…"/"Kamu tidak menepati janjimu,Naruto!..."/ Haruno Sakura,peri bunga sakura ku /Aku benar-benar merindukannya./Narusaku always/Terima kasih


**Kisah di Bawah Langit**

**Langit. Warna birunya mengingatkanku pada mata indah **_**itu.**_** Mata yang bisa menenangkan hatiku. Mata itu selalu bisa membuatku merasa aman.**

**Langit menjadi saksi bisu atas kisah cintaku. Cinta yang aneh,tapi sangat berkesan bagiku. Aku yang hidup dengan banyak musibah yang datang terus menerus. Bisa bertemu dengan**_**nya**_** yang selalu bisa membuatku bertahan dari musibah-musibah itu.**

**Ayahku telah meninggal ketika aku berumur 8 tahun. Membuatku sangat kesepian dan merasa takut. Aku sangat dekat dengan ayahku. Tapi dia diambil dariku. Membuatku takut akan kehilangan seseorang lagi yang aku sayangi dan cintai.**

**Walau aku takut,tapi takdir selalu saja membuatku kesepian dan sendiri. Ibuku yang juga ku sayangi dan cintai,ia menikah lagi dan pergi dariku membawa adikku. Ibuku dan adikku kini menjadi keluarga yang bahagia bersama ayah baruku. Aku juga bahagia untuk mereka. Tapi tidak untukku. Aku sedih. Sangat sedih. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ibuku itu. kerena menurutku tidak ada laki-laki yang pantas menjadi ayahku dan suami ibuku,selain ayahku.**

**Terdengar egois bukan? Aku juga mengakuinya. Namun apa daya,aku memang takut kehilangan keluargaku. Aku sudah tidak pernah lagi merasakan indahnya mempunyai keluarga yang sempurna sejak ayahku meninggal.**

**Aku seakan kehilangan cahaya dalam hidupku. Namun **_**dia **_**memberikan cahayanya padaku. Setelah aku pindah ke rumah nenekku di Kyoto,aku bertemu dengan**_**nya**_**,sang pemilik mata seindah langit. Rambut**_**nya**_** yang secerah matahari,sangat cocok dengan mata sapphire **_**nya**_** dan kulit tan **_**nya**_**.**

**Kalian bisa menebak siapa laki-laki itu? dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Sahabat terbaikku. Orang yang dapat menghiburku dengan berbagai tingkah konyolnya. Yang membuatku marah dengan otak bodohnya. Tapi juga dapat membuatku terpesona dengan keahliannya dalam bidang olahraga.**

**Aku tak pernah sadar kalau aku menyukainya. Aku selalu menganggap perasaanku padanya hanya sebagai seorang sahabat. Padahal dia sudah berkali-kali menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dia bilang kalau dia menyukai mata hijau emerald ku,rambut pink ku,atau jidat ku yang bisa di bilang lebar. Aku tidak pernah tau apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan tentangku. Yang aku tau,dia selalu tulus mengatakan segala pujiannya padaku. Membuat rona merah di pipiku mereka dengan mudahnya.**

**Langit tau,kapan aku mulai menyadari perasaanku. Saat itu aku kelas 2 SMP. Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah dan tanpa sengaja melihatnya. Melihatnya yang sedang bingung menghadapi seorang adik kelas yang kalau tidak salah bernama Shion. Gadis cantik itu menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto. Membuat hatiku seperti terkena badai. Rasanya sakit sekali. Namun aku beruntung,Naruto tidak menerima pernyataan itu.**

**Aku senang sekali dan aku sadar kalau aku menyukainya. Aku tak pernah mengungkapkannya. Hanya karena factor harga diri. Hingga pada suatu hari,aku sangat menyesal tak mengungkapkannya.**

**Flashback On**

_**Suasana hening,hanya terdengar suara decit ayunan yang mulai tua dan suara angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan yang ada di taman. Aku tidak berani memulai pembicaraan dengan nya. Membuat suasana hening yang lebih lama lagi. Dan akhirnya dia membuka sebuah pembicaraan.**_

"_**Sakura-chan,pakailah ini" Naruto menyodorkan sebuah mahkota yang terbuat dari bunga sakura.**_

_**Aku menatapnya bingung. Tapi dia hanya menunjukkan sebuah senyum lebarnya yang mampu membuat jantungku berdegup dengan kencang.**_

"_**Kalau kamu hanya memandanginya saja,aku yang akan memasangkannya" Naruto bangkit dari duduk manisnya di ayunan dan segera menghampiriku. Dia memasangkan mahkota bunga sakura itu di atas kepalaku.**_

"_**Kamu terlihat sangat manis. Seperti peri bunga sakura" pujinya yang membuat pipiku merona merah.  
>"Arigatou" ucapku dan dia hanya mengangguk lalu duduk kembali di ayunannya.<br>"Naruto" panggilku dan dia menoleh.  
>"Kamu belum memberitahuku kenapa kamu memanggilku ke sini!" omelku yang mungkin terlihat di buat-buat (tapi emangku buat-buat).<br>"Wah,jadi kamu penasaran,ya? nanti saja aku kasih tau nya. Pasti kamu ingin lebih lama di dekatku,kan?" godanya.  
>"Naruto!" omelku sambil menghentakkan kedua kakiku ke tanah.<br>"Iya,iya,nona tidak sabaran" ejeknya dan aku hanya bisa mendeathglarenya.  
>"Sebenarnya,aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu…" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuatku bertambah bingung.<strong>_

"_**Tapi kamu jangan marah,ya!" nasehatnya dan aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas sambil mengangguk.  
>"Janji?" Naruto membuatku bertambah penasaran saja.<br>"Iya,Naruto. Sekarang beritahu aku" ucapku dengan nada yang di tekankan. Pertanda kalau aku tidak suka dia bertele-tele.  
>"Sebenarnya,besok aku akan pindah ke Tokyo. Maaf…" terlihat dari mata sapphire nya yang jernih,tidak ada kebohongan. Membuatku benar-benar tidak percaya.<strong>_

_**Rasanya hatiku tersambar oleh petir dan hancur berkeping-keping. Hal yang aku tidak suka kembali terulang. Baru aku menyadari kalau aku menyukai Naruto,tapi dia sudah harus pergi dariku. Apa-apaan semua takdir ini?**_

"_**Kamu bohongkan,Naruto?" tanyaku dengan nada yang bergetar.  
>"Tidak,Sakura-chan" jawabnya dengan penuh rasa penyesalan.<br>"Kenapa,Naruto? Apa kamu tidak suka aku pukulin dan aku marahin setiap hari? Jika iya,akan aku hentikan kebiasaan burukku itu. Asal kau tetap berada di sampingku. Jangan pergi!" seruku dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.  
>"Bukan. Bukan,Sakura-chan,sama sekali bukan karena itu. Hanya saja ayahku di pindah tugaskan ke Tokyo dan aku beserta ibuku harus ikut. Maafkan aku,Sakura-chan" Naruto memegang ke dua tanganku dan menatap mataku lembut.<strong>_

_**Aku sudah tidak bisa membendung air matakku yang terus menumpuk. Ku tumpahkan seluruh air mataku. Sedangkan tangan di depanku terus berusaha menghapusnya.**_

"_**Jangan menangis,Sakura-chan" pintanya dengan nada khawatir.  
>"Kamu tidak menepati janjimu,Naruto! Kau selalu berjanji padaku untuk terus berada di sampingku! Tapi,kenapa? Kenapa kamu mengingkarinya? Padahal biasanya kamu selalu menepatinya!" omelku masih dalam keadaan menangis terisak.<br>"Dengarkan aku,Sakura-chan. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janji itu. Tapi aku akan menggantinya. Aku akan mengunjungimu selalu. Sekarang aku janji dan akan aku tepati!" Naruto berusaha meyakinkanku.  
>"Cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar apa pun! Kalau kamu mau pergi,pergi saja! aku sudah biasa di tinggalkan,kok!" teriakku sambil berdiri dari posisi dudukku di ayunan dan menutup telingaku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku melihatnya sejenak dengan tatapan marah,tapi tetap saja air mataku terus mengalir. Lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya.<strong>_

"_**Tunggu,Sakura-chan! Biar aku antar kamu pulang" Naruto memegang tanganku membuat langkahku terhenti.  
>"Aku bisa pulang SEN-DI-RI! Sendirian itu sudah biasa bagiku!" seruku dengan setiap kata yang penuh akan penekanan. Sorot mata emerald ku kini menajam. Membuat Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya padaku.<br>"Dan ini! aku kembalikan! Terima kasih" aku memberikan mahkota bunga sakuraku kepada Naruto dan tentu saja aku langsung melangkah pergi pulang ke rumahku.**_

**Flashback Of**

**Langit seakan tau apa yang kurasakan kala itu. Dia ikut meneteskan butiran-butiran air yang membasahi bumi. Ternyata langit ikut bersedih denganku saat itu.**

**Hampir 3 tahun sejak kejadian itu. Kini umurku sudah 16 tahun menjelang 17 tahun. Ya,aku Haruno Sakura,nanti jam 12 malam,umurku akan bertambah. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan lulus. Aku akan masuk ke universitas kedokteran. Sesuai dengan cita-citaku dari kecil.**

**Mengingat cita-citaku yang ingin menjadi seorang dokter,aku jadi ingat Naruto. Kenapa? Karena alasanku menjadi dokter adalah dia. Dia dulu sering sekali terluka dan itu demi aku. Maka dari itu,aku ingin menjadi dokter agar bisa mengobatinya dan merawatnya saat dia terluka.**

**Kira-kira sekarang bagaimana keadaan si berisik itu,ya? aku sangat merindukannya. Bagaimana tidak? Kami tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi setelah kejadian hari itu.**

**Sekarang sudah sekitar jam 11 malam dan aku masih berkeliaran di luar rumah. Aku memang sengaja berjalan-jalan jam segini untuk merayakan malam pergantian umurku di luar rumah.**

**Tanpa sadar,aku sudah berada di taman tempat terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Aku menempatkan diriku di sebuah ayunan di dekat pohon sakura. Menggerak-gerakan ayunanku ke depan dan ke belakang. Menimbulkan suara besi tua yang berdecit. Juga suara angin yang berkali-kali membuatku harus merapikan rambut pink ku yang panjangnya sudah sampai pinggang.**

**Aku mengambil selembar kertas berwarna biru langit dengan hiasan daun yang berwarna hijau di pinggirannya dari saku jaketku. Aku buka lipatan pada lembaran kertas itu dan ku baca isinya**

_~Haruno Sakura,peri bunga sakura ku~_

_Ku suka menatap mata emerald mu yang indah  
>Ku suka menyisir rambut pink mu yang lembut<br>Ku suka melihat jidat lebar mu yang menawan  
>Ku suka mencium bau strawberry dari badan mu yang harum<br>Ku suka melihat senyum di wajahmu yang manis_

_Tapi aku tak suka jika mata emerald mu meneteskan butiran-butiran air mata  
>Aku tak suka melihat wajahmu yang murung<em>

_Aku selalu ingin melihatmu tersenyum sepanjang waktu  
>Terus mengingatku walau aku tak ada di sampingmu<br>Tetap menjadikanku sahabatmu walau aku mengingkari janjiku_

_Aku ingin berpesan padamu  
>Jika kamu merindukanku,berlarilah menuju taman<br>Ingatlah saat-saat indah kita di sana  
>Duduklah di bawah pohon sakura,tempat kita biasa bermain<br>Coba galilah tanah yang ada di bawah tempat kau duduk  
>Mungkin kamu akan menemukan suatu harta yang membuatmu tidak lagi bersedih<em>

_Aku janji,kita akan bertemu lagi  
>Walau itu sulit,akan ku usahakan agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu<br>Sekali saja sebelum suatu hari nanti kita benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu lagi  
>Tenang,walau kita tidak bisa bertemu,tapi kita masih bisa saling mengingat<em>

_~Namikaze Naruto~_

**Aku membaca surat yang Naruto berikan padaku terakhir kali sebelum dia pergi ke Tokyo. Saat membacanya,tanpa sadar air mataku ikut turun membasahi pipi putihku. Aku memeluk selembar kertas itu di dadaku. Aku benar-benar merindukannya.**

**Aku mencoba membaca sekali lagi surat itu. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika menyadari bahwa paragraph ke empat pada surat itu seperti sebuah petunjuk. Aku segera berlari menuju pohon sakura yang ada di dekat ayunan. Aku berjongkok di tempat di mana biasanya aku dan Naruto duduk di situ. Aku gali tanah yang ada di tempat yang biasa aku dan Naruto duduki.**

**Aku terus menggali hingga aku melihat sebuah kotak kayu. Aku ambil kotak itu dan aku buka. Di dalamnya terdapat mahkota bunga sakura yang waktu itu Naruto buatkan untukku. Tapi tentu saja bunga sakuranya sudah layu. Aku telusuri lagi isi di dalamnya. Lalu ku temukan sebuah surat. Ku baca surat itu.**

_~Haruno Sakura~_

_Hei,peri bunga sakuraku,kira-kira saat kamu menemukan surat ini,kamu sudah berumur berapa,ya? atau jangan-jangan kamu langsung menyadarinya ketika membaca suratku itu?_

**Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.  
>"Aku baru menyadarinya baka! Ketika umurku sebentar lagi 17. Hanya tinggal menghitung menit" gumamku pelan sambil tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan membaca.<strong>

_Ku harap kamu sudah tidak marah padaku. Maaf kan aku jika selama ini membuatmu marah-marah,ya,Sakura-chan… tapi jujur,pasti aku akan merindukan mu di Tokyo. Merindukan saat-saat menjahilimu dan bercanda denganmu._

"**Aku juga merindukanmu,Naruto" gumamku lagi dengan senyuman.**

_Sakura-chan,aku janji,aku akan pergi menemuimu di taman ini. Di setiap malam pergantian umurmu. Akan ku usahakan agar aku bisa menemuimu di sini dan mengucapkan pertama kali selamat ulang tahun padamu. walau kamu mungkin tidak mau menemuiku karena masih marah padaku,tapi aku akan tetap datang ke sini dan menunggumu untuk menemuiku._

_~ Namikaze Naruto ~_

**Aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tanganku.  
>"Naruto…" gumamku lirih di sertai air mata yang mulai mengalir lagi membasahi pipi putihku dan meninggalkan jejak.<strong>

**Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari hal ini. Jadi selama ini,di saat aku merindukannya di setiap ulang tahunku,aku dan dia sebenarnya begitu dekat. Tapi aku tidak menyadarinya dan sekarang baru menyadarinya setelah mendapat petunjuk dari surat yang Naruto berikan padaku sebelum dia pergi.**

**Aku merasa sangat bodoh karena baru menyadarinya. Mungkin karena selama ini aku sangat takut untuk membaca ulang surat ini. Aku takut terus berlama-lama mengingatnya. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur karena aku hari ini dapat memberanikan diriku untuk membaca surat itu. sehingga aku bisa tau hal ini.**

**Walau begitu,aku sangat merasa bersalah pada Naruto. Jadi selama ini dia menungguku sendirian disini? setiap malam? Saat aku akan ulang tahun? Apa dia tidak kedinginan atau kelaparan saat menungguku disini?**

**Aku menangis lagi. Lalu segera berdiri ketika ingat kalau hari ini adalah malam pergantian umurku. Berarti malam ini Naruto akan datang? Tapi itu jika dia tidak bosan menungguku di sini setiap malam pergantian umurku.**

**Aku mencari keberadaan Naruto di mana-mana.**

"**Sudah ku duga kalau kamu baru menyadarinya sekarang. Padahal kukira dengan otak pintarmu itu,kamu tidak akan merasa kesulitan pada saat memahami isi surat yang ku berikan padamu waktu itu" ucap seseorang yang sangat terdengar familiar di telingaku. Aku segera memutar tubuhku ke belakang. ku dapati seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan kulit tan,rambut pirang,dan mata biru Sapphire nya yang indah. Tak lupa terukir sebuah senyuman di wajah tampan itu. senyuman itu terlihat sangat manis dan keren.**

"**Naruto?" aku yang masih belum percaya dengan penglihatanku sekarang,hanya bisa terpaku.  
>"Hei,Sakura-chan! Kau tambah manis saja" sapanya padaku dan melangkah mendekatiku dengan tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya.<br>"Naruto…" aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Aku segera berlari menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya. Bau tubuhnya tetap lemon seperti dulu. Tidak berubah.**

**Aku memeluknya sangat kuat sambil menangis. Lalu setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya,Naruto segera membalas pelukanku dengan pelukan yang hangat.**

"**Jadi,kamu benar-benar sangat merindukanku,eh?" godanya dengan senyum jail dan aku hanya mengangguk.  
>"Sakura-chan,aku punya kejutan untukmu" katanya yang membuatku melepas pelukanku dan menatapnya bingung.<br>"Daripada menatapku bingung begitu,lebih baik ikut aku!" Naruto menarik tanganku dan menyuruhku naik di motornya yang besar itu.**

**Dia menjalankan motor besarnya itu dengan cepat seperti pembalap. Membuatku harus memeluknya dengan erat. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian,kami sudah sampai di padang bunga yang ada di dalam hutan di belakang SMP kami. Hutannya tidak begitu lebat,jadi tidak gelap. Lagipula ada beberapa lampu menghiasi pohon-pohonnya. Membuat semuanya tampak terang dan indah.**

**Padang bunga ini sangat lah indah. Di tengah padang bunga terdapat danau yang di pinggirnya di terdapat beberapa pohon sakura yang indah. Membuat danau itu penuh akan bunga sakura dan daun bunga skaura yang berguguran dan jatuh ke atas danau.**

**Kami naik perahu dan pergi ke tengah danau. Sungguh ini indah sekali.**

"**Kau menyukainya?" tanya nya dan aku hanya mengangguk sambil tetap memandangi ke indahan danau ini.  
>"Aku masih punya kejutan lagi yang tak kalah indahnya" Naruto menutup mataku dengan sebuah kain lalu menyuruhku menggenggam sebuah kertas yang sudah ia persiapkan.<strong>

**Memang sedikit bingung,tapi aku turuti saja apa maunya. Aku juga penasaran kejutan apa itu.**

"**Nanti jika kamu mendengar suara ledakan,kamu buka penutup mata ini,lalu baca tulisan yang ada di kertas yang kamu genggam,ok?" Naruto memberiku pengarahan.  
>"Baiklah" ucapku mengerti.<strong>

**Tiba-tiba terasa kalau perahu ini sedikit goyang.  
>"Naruto! Jangan gerak-gerak! Nanti jatuh" omelku masih dengan mata tertutup.<br>"Iya,maaf…" balas Naruto.**

**Lalu tiba-tiba suasana sangat hening dan terdengarlah suara ledakan. Aku membuka ikatan pada mataku. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika tidak ada siapapun di sini. Tidak ada Naruto ataupun pohon-pohon yang di terangi oleh lampu. Tetapi aku masih tetap berada di atas perahu.**

"**Naruto!" panggilku tapi tak ada jawaban.  
>"Naruto!" panggilku lebih keras lagi. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Hingga aku sadar kalau aku harus membaca tulisan di kertas yang ku genggam.<strong>

_Lihatlah ke Langit _

**Hanya itu tulisan yang ada di kertas itu. Dengan perasaan campur aduk,aku melihat ke atas. Dan lagi-lagi aku di buat terkagum oleh Naruto.**

**Tiba-tiba saat aku melihat ke langit,ada banyak burung merpati putih yang terbang,lalu ketika burung itu hilang,ada sebuah balon yang turun ke tempatku. Aku mengambilnya dan terdengarlah suara kembang api. Sungguh indah langit dengan kembang api dan taburan bintang itu.**

**Setelah pertunjukan kembang api itu selesai,aku membaca kertas yang ada di balon tadi.**

_Sekarang,lihatlah ke tempat pohon sakura berada. Kamu pasti akan menemukanku di sana._

**Sekarang aku menatap pohon sakura yang tiba-tiba terangkai sebuah kata-kata dari lampu-lampu yang ada di batang pohon sakura itu.**

"**Sakura-chan,I Love You?" aku membaca tulisan itu. Lalu aku segera menyadarinya. Mataku membulat sempurna.**

**Tanpa sadar aku perahuku sudah sampai di pinggir danau. Tentu saja aku terkejut. Padahal tadi ada di tengah. Tapi ketika aku melihat sebuah tali yang ada di ujung perahu yang aku naiki,sepertinya aku mulai mengerti. Kalau Naruto sepertinya menarik perahu yang ku naiki secara perlahan ketika aku terkejut oleh semua kejutan yang ia siapkan untukku.**

**Aku berjalan mendekati sebuah meja makan yang ada di dekat pohon-pohon sakura yang di batangnya terangkai setiap suku kata untuk membuat tulisan 'Sakura-chan,I love You'.**

**Aku di sambut oleh Naruto yang tersenyum lembut padaku. Dia mempersilahkan aku duduk.**

"**Arigatou" hanya kata itu yang terucap dariku.  
>"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanyanya.<br>"Sebelum itu,beritahu aku,bagaimana cara kamu menghilang dari perahu tadi?"  
>"Itu gampang,tadi ada seseorang yang menjemputku dengan perahu yang lain. Dan aku tinggal pergi menggunakan perahu. Sekarang beri jawabanya padaku" Naruto memakan makanan yang sudah d persiapkan di atas meja sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.<strong>

"**Jawaban apa yang ingin kamu dengar?" tanyaku dengan senyum jahil lalu ikut makan.  
>"Aku ingin kamu bilang bahwa kamu ingin menemaniku dan selalu berada di sampingku selalu sampai maut memisahkan. Aku juga ingin kamu mengatakan kalau kamu ingin mengganti nama keluargamu dari Haruno menjadi Namikaze" pintanya dengan senyum jahil.<strong>

**Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang dia katakan barusan.  
>"Aku kabulkan. Karena aku adalah peri bunga sakuramu" jawabku yakin.<br>"Benarkah?! Jadi kamu menerimanya?!" tanyanya senang.  
>"Iya,Naruto…" jawabku.<br>"Horeeeeee!" serunya lalu segera memelukku.  
>"Eh,tunggu,tadi kamu habis ngelamar aku ,ya?" tanyaku setelah sadar.<br>"Iya dan kamu menerimanya,kan? Kamu tidak boleh menarik kata-katamu kembali,lho…" tutur Naruto dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.  
>"Tidak apa-apa,toh,aku memang ingin mengganti nama keluargaku menjadi Namikaze dan sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk" balasku dan Naruto segera membawa tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya lagi.<strong>

**Di bawah langit berbintang ini,Naruto melamarku. Memang,langit selalu menjadi saksi bisu atas segala yang terjadi di bumi ini. Langit telah menjadi saksi atas kisah cintaku. Dan setahuku,langit tidak akan berguna tanpa ada bumi. Maka dari itu,langit dan bumi selalu saling melengkapi. Begitu juga denganku Haruno Sakura dan Namikaze Naruto. Ups! Beberapa tahun lagi namaku mungkin akan berganti menjadi Namikaze Sakura. Bagus,kan?**

**~OWARI~**


End file.
